This is Good
by sexybeardedlover
Summary: Title is a Hannah Georgas song. She's a ruddy genius. This is the sequel to 'Killing Karofsky' Kurt and Puck are trying to figure out what to do with their...relationship? PUMMEL! badass.


**_A/N: AHA! Hello. The sequel to Killing Karofsky has begun! And I think it's a multi-chapter one...we'll see :)_**

**_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews on Killing Karofsky! I wasn't expecting that sort of feedback at all. Well genius! Thank you!_**

**_Disclaimer: See, when I'm sad I go sit in a corner and cry like an emo child clinging to their dream and listen to Say Anything by Marianas Trench. That's what I do...I don't own Glee D:_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Sometimes, I don't know what the Hell I'm doing with you," Puck sighed, as he crossed his legs and sat up on Kurt's sofa.

"I never know what the Hell we're doing, Puck," Kurt said and joined Puck on the sofa. "It's stupid. I don't like it."

"Neither do I," Puck agreed. "It isn't cos your a dude, though, you know. That just makes me more badass, it's cos...well..."

"It's a secret," Kurt offered.

Puck nodded. "Honestly, I want to keep it a secret, that's what makes it fun; but at the same time I'm so sick of hiding."

Kurt said nothing. He stared at Puck, emotionless, and ran his hand through the dark mohawk. Puck turned his head to kiss Kurt's forearm as his hand stroked across his head. Kurt leaned foreward with his arm around Puck's neck and placed his lips gently against Puck's forehead. Puck's eyes fluttered closed and breathed in the sweet smell of Kurt's perfume.

"We don't talk," Kurt whispered, placing a kiss on Puck's furrowed brow.

"I don't really talk," Puck shrugged.

"But you do, Puck," Kurt said. "_We_ don't talk. We just had a minute conversation about how we don't like what we're doing! We need to talk about this. We need to figure out what's going on, because I _know_ you still see Santana and I _know_ you don't really care about any of this. It's just the sex."

"That's not true, Kurt," Puck exclaimed. "You know that isn't true, Kurt! Don't ever think this is just for the sex. I could have anyone I wanted, but here I am with you! Do you think I'd be here if it was?"

"Yes," Kurt spit out angrily, and got up from the sofa. "Yes, I do! You don't like Santana, but you spend so much time with her. You spend so much time with me too, but it means nothing. Nothing, Puck and I just can't de-"

"Kurt!" Puck was suddenly in front of him holding onto his arms and shaking him. "Kurt! It's not just about the sex. If you can't see that already, then this really isn't going to work out, is it?"

"What? No! Don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Puck assured him. "Look, we're fighting. I'm pretty sure that's a good sign."

"How is that a good sign?"

"I don't fight with Santana. I don't talk to Santana at all! Kurt, we don't talk about this thing...relationship or whatever, but we talk about things...We have fun. With Santana it's meaningless fucking, but with you..."

"This isn't like you, Puck. You're acting stupid."

"I'm acting out of desperation."

"That makes you sound literate. Are you ill?"

"No, Kurt, no I'm not ill! I haven't had sex with Santana in weeks. I'm willing to be celibate for a week, as long as I know that I can come here and be with you! Even if we're not having sex, I'm happy just watching a movie with you or trying to give you a facial."

"We have been together too long. You're starting to become literate!"

"Shut up! I've always been literate! I just don't talk!"

"No, you insult! That's all you do!"

"Kurt, when was the last time I genuinely insulted you."

These were the moments when Kurt stopped talking and...melted? Oh fuckin' yeah. He melted, because Puck was right. Puck was always right. Whenever Puck told him he was wrong, Kurt knew it was true. It was the badass, jock, bully side of Puck that Kurt hated but also lusted after at the same time. That's what made him melt. Not an angry Puck...a slightly irritated Puck.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Puck smirked at the shorter boy.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt whispered. "I know I am."

"We can tell everyone if you want."

"I think they all know already."

"Probably not. They're all selfish teenagers who only care about themselves."

"So are we," Kurt grinned.

"Two months, huh?" Puck said, sitting back down on the sofa.

"Yeah," Kurt said as he settled in against Puck's chest. "About time we came out of the closet, hmm?" Kurt laughed and Puck flicked his shoulder.

"Okay, Kurt, listen. I want to tell them, but I don't want you getting anymore hurt."

"What?"

"If we come out, Karofsky'll be all over you all the time. I can't deal with knowing it's my fault."

"It's not your fault I'm gay, Puck."

"It'll be my fault that you get even more gay bashed than you already are...everyday!"

"Then why don't we just break up? It'll be easier on you, you won't feel _guilty_."

"I don't want to break up, Kurt. I like us," he paused and breathed in slowly. "I just don't like all this...you know?"

"Yeah, I know, Puck," Kurt said. "Then we should just tell everyone. I'm sure a lot of them have already figured something out."

"What if...I just kissed you in the middle of Glee rehearsal? Or in the middle of the hall at lunch?" Puck said, wrapping his arms tight around Kurt's torso and kissed the back of his neck.

"That'd a be a bit of a shock for all of them, wouldn't it?"

"How else are we supposed to tell them?"

"We could just tell them."

"But I want to kiss you at school, Kurt! I want to throw you against the lockers and ravish you."

"Wait, hold on, did you just say 'ravish'?"

"Yeah."

"Don't ever say it again."

"I want to throw against the lockers and fuck you."

"See, that's going a little too far, don't you think?"

"I want to throw you against the lockers and kiss you...till you're blue."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Puck, but I don't mind it."

Puck flipped Kurt around so they lay facing each other. Kurt straddled Puck's legs and let his hands rest against his chest.

"Am I turning into a hopeless romantic?"

"Yeah. See what I mean? You've been spending too much time with me. In some ways I'm more feminine than an actual girl. Especially the ones you've had sex with."

"Santana isn't very romantic. And all the moms are old and depressed...just looking for a screw."

"Listen to me, Puck. I'm willing to put up with all the shit from Karofsky as long I know you'll be there backing me up."

"I'll fucking kill him."

"So, you've said," Kurt smirked and started unbuttoning Puck shirt.

Puck strained his head up and kissed Kurt.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of this."

"Good, I know I won't."

"Hey, what if you meet an actual gay guy who's all you've ever dreamed of?"

"Puck, you're an idiot. For the last two months, you're all I've ever dreamed of."

"I don't know how to respond to that kind of sentiment."

"Please don't say sentiment. It makes you sound smart."

"I am smart, Kurt. I just don't go to class."

"Maybe you should start going to class. The teachers would appreciate it," Kurt's breathing was hoarse as he lowered himself to Puck lips and kissed him tentatively.

"I go to the classes you're in," Puck sighed, kissing Kurt back more forcefully.

"We sit on opposite sides of the class."

"I could sit with you," Puck combed his fingers through Kurt's hair and held on firmly as he teased the other boy's lips with short soft pecks.

"And everyone would know."

"Like they should."

"Like they should," Kurt echoed and kissed Puck passionately, because as horrible as it was, there really were no other words to describe that kiss.

* * *

**_I think I'll just end the chapter there...yeah?_**

**_Good :D_**

**_Please review!_**

**_~Winter xx_**


End file.
